


That's Telling

by unicornsandbutane



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, mentions of a LOT of different sex acts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornsandbutane/pseuds/unicornsandbutane
Summary: Hux likes Kylo's voice. Kylo likes Hux. They aren't good at talking it out like normal people.kinktober theme - dirty talk





	

"You are an animal,“ Kylo told him, in the second following Hux’s stiff backhand across Kylo’s face. He’d lost his temper, but thankfully it had not been a public lapse in control. 

Kylo loomed over him in the conference room, using his few extra inches in height to his best effect, and did not even look particularly angry. His face was pinched, perhaps, flushed where Hux had struck him, but Hux didn’t see the rage in Kylo’s eyes he might have expected. 

"A beast,” Kylo went on, and Hux clicked his tongue. “You like to pretend you aren’t, that you are like unto a machine, but you’re not.” Kylo lifted a hand, placed three fingers against Hux’s temple. Hux fought the urge to flinch, stood resolute and firm as he felt Kylo attempting to push into his mind. “You are every bit as hot-blooded as I am. You hypocrite." 

"Do you enjoy the sound of your own voice?” Hux asked venomously. 

"Not as much as you do,“ Kylo countered. 

"I don’t enjoy the sound of your voice!” Hux protested, but he knew how he sounded as soon as the words were out. 

 

"Hmm,“ Kylo drawled, staring through Hux, "that isn’t what I meant. I meant to say you liked the sound of your own voice, but now I see that pleasure is second to another. What is it about my voice that you enjoy?" 

"I don’t!” Hux insisted, but there was something odd in the way Kylo asked, in his intent look. Oh. Wasn’t that something. “You want me to. You want me to like you. You belittle me and undermine me, and yet you crave my attention. Is that not so?” Now that the shoe was on the other foot, Hux smirked at Kylo, watched him fight his expressive face to remain calm. 

"You entertain me,“ Kylo deflected. Hux snorted a short laugh. 

"You need to learn how to lie, Ren. Else you shall be forced to admit the truth.” Now it was Hux’s turn to advance, leaning in towards Kylo, making the man draw up to his full height. “What’s entertaining about this?" 

Kylo’s brows shot up and he seemed to struggle with his words. And perhaps Kylo was right after all: that was fairly amusing. After so long being undercut in front of Leader Snoke, Hux was hungry to press his advantage. 

"What is it, Ren, do you want affection from me? Validation? /Discipline/?” He stepped further into Ren’s personal space, so they nearly shared the same breath. “You are a cliché, Ren. And worse, you are too entitled. Greedy. You have been given everything, and it’s not enough for you. Strong as you are your heart is still weak. Do you think that gaining my approval will make it stronger? That I can hold you up? Pathetic.” Ren collapsed against the conference table, and Hux, ruthless, planted his hands on the polished surface on either side of him, caged him there. “You don’t want to think, do you? That’s why you follow Leader Snoke like a dog, isn’t it? You want to go where someone points you.” Kylo swallowed, sucked his lips into his mouth. “I know it’s true. So why, then,” Hux bent close, breathed against Kylo’s ear, “do you test me so?" 

"Why are you doing this?” Kylo asked, desperate. He’d closed his eyes, and Hux observed him, unchallenged. 

"Because I want to fuck you, Ren, isn’t that obvious?“ His thigh was so close to Kylo’s cock he could feel the heat through their trousers, but he didn’t touch. Not yet. "Is this what you wanted, Ren? Don’t you know how to ask like a /fucking adult?/” Kylo moaned, pitiful, and pushed his hips against Hux’s thigh, but Hux backed off. “Ah-ah, I want you to say it. Now that you know how much I like your voice, you irritating prat, you ought to be using that knowledge to your advantage." 

Kylo writhed on the table, but didn’t reach out with the Force, didn’t pull Hux closer. He pressed his lips together and closed his eyes, and there was a long silence before, unable even to make eye contact, he said, "I’ve always wanted it." 

"Mhm, go on,” Hux encouraged, leaning in so Kylo could rut against his thigh. 

“Since I first met you. I could feel it, through the Force, your unwavering conviction.” He swallowed audibly, glanced at Hux before looking away again. “I wanted to press my mouth to your frown, feel it under my tongue, taste your bitter words.” Hux ran a hand up Kylo’s chest, over his many layers. 

“But that wouldn’t be enough for you, would it…You want it all.” He pressed his hand to Kylo’s throat, let him feel the pressure before easing off. 

"/Yes,/“ Kylo gasped. "I want to lick under your jaw, taste the sweat under your collar, open your tunic, kiss down your body, suck your cock." 

Hux straddled one of Kylo’s strong thighs, let himself grind against it for a moment. "Have you done much of that before?" 

"I…” His face blushed so prettily. “Yes. I love it. I’m good at it, Hux.” Finally he met Hux’s eyes, held his gaze. “Will you let me show you? I could kneel in the cockpit of a starfighter for hours holding a pilot’s dick in my mouth, keeping it warm. I’d do that for you. Right under this table." 

Hux shuddered, thinking about it. "Keep talking,” he commanded, pressing tighter to Kylo, pushing a hand into his hair to hold him there. 

"I’ve thought about it before. Waiting under your desk for you. Sometimes when we’re in the audience chamber, waiting for Leader Snoke I… I look at you. And I want to take off my mask, grab you and kiss you. Shove my hand into your pants and stroke you so you come on my glove. I’d want to keep it like that, you know.“ He licked his lips slowly. "I want you to come on my face and then I could put the mask back on, breathe in the scent of you all day." 

His tone was rich, and Hux was tenting his trousers. "Did you like it when I hit you?” “I liked seeing you lose control,” he murmured, trying to push harder against Hux’s thigh. He shifted, desperate for more, whined softly. “Hux, please touch my cock." 

"Is it this easy to make you beg?” Hux teased, but he pulled his glove off with his teeth and let Kylo shove his leggings down. When he touched Kylo’s cock he reacted as though being electrocuted, his whole body convulsing, eyes rolling back in his head. “Calm down, Ren. I thought you said you were experienced." 

"Yes, but it still feels good. Your skin is soft from always being in your gloves.” He writhed again, and his face twitched. “Spit in your hand." 

"Disgusting,” Hux said, but he spat, and stroked Kylo with just that bare amount of lubrication. “Did I tell you to stop talking?" 

"Ngh,” Kylo mumbled, eyes clenched shut. “Harder. Tighter. I want it to hurt. I knew from the first moment I saw you, you’d be good at that. You could step on my dick and make me come and let me lick it off of your boots. You could fuck me slow, edge me, make me cry. I bet you have the stamina of a pleasure droid. I bet you, of all people, could get ahold of Force inhibitors, bind me so it mattered. Bind me for real. Make me completely yours." 

"You would submit to that?” He ran his thumb slowly through Kylo’s slit, pushed at the hole there. “Total vulnerability?" 

"Yes. Not for just anyone. But for your strength, your iron will, yes. I would submit to any number of humiliations.” His voice had grown harsh, words forced out of him as he gasped for breath. Hux removed his hand. Kylo blinked for a moment, and then groaned pathetically. “I was getting close,” he protested. 

"Yes,“ Hux answered airily. He unzipped his jodhpurs, took his cock in hand. When Kylo looked down his body and saw it, he scrambled to sit up. 

"Are you going to fuck me dry?” He looked as though he wasn’t totally sure he wouldn’t enjoy that. 

"No. You are going to watch me, and you will not touch me. You’ll have to earn that pleasure, later. But for today,“ he gave himself a long stroke, "I am going to come on you and you are going to lie there and wait until I’ve finished before touching yourself." 

Kylo moaned, shuddering, and relaxed back, propped up on his elbows to watch as Hux worked himself. He sucked his lower lip into his mouth, and released it under his teeth. "Hux, your cock looks like it would taste so good. Like it would feel so good in my ass. You’d tease me, wouldn’t you, pushing just the head in and pulling it out, pushing in, and pulling out, stretching my hole with it. I like that thickness at the centre of the shaft. I’d be able to feel it opening me up. Then, when you were balls-deep it would feel like a plug, stretching me again when you pulled out. It’d make my ass want to keep it inside. I’d never want you to pull out." 

"Is this why you talk so little, out and about? You’re afraid you’d spill such depravities if you allowed yourself?” Hux stroked a little faster, spat in his hand again to see the way it made Kylo’s cock twitch, grimaced at how loud the sound of flesh on flesh was. To block out the noise, he commanded Kylo to keep talking. 

"You could bind me with the Force inhibitors, alter the logs so the crew thought I was on a mission, but instead I would just be chained to your bed, dependent upon you for food and water, naked and ready for you any time. You could come on me multiple times, leave it to dry on my skin so I stank of you.“ 

His thighs trembled, but he barely blinked, watching Hux’s fist fly over his cock. 

"Sometimes I think about you inviting other officers, commanders of other ships, to come and use me while you watched. They wouldn’t know who I was, and you’d be so tempted to tell them, that you had brought me to heel, had rendered me powerless, nothing but a toy for your amusement.” His cock leaked steadily on his belly, but he didn’t touch, kept his hands fisted on the table. “You’d sit in a chair, smoking, letting them fuck me and fill me with their spend and then you’d take them into the other room and have a drink and a chat, leave me there hard and aching for you. They’d leave and you’d come back into the room, put out your cigarra on my skin, and remind me that your cock is the best." 

"You’ve never had it. You don’t know that yet,” Hux replied, though he wasn’t sure why he said it. 

"It will be because it’s you. I’ve always known I’d love you.“ He suddenly blushed down to his nipples. "I mean I’d love your cock!” he covered, but it was too late. Hux had heard him and he was coming, all over Kylo’s dick, rutting against him in those last few throes, cock sliding wetly against Kylo’s. He moaned pitifully as it happened, the orgasm ripped out of him, and then Kylo gasped sharply and came with him. 

"Oh, oh no, Hux,“ he groaned, eyes clenching, body bucking powerfully as Hux continued to rub come into his skin with his cock. "Please, Hux, don’t stop, I’m still–!” He arched, nearly throwing Hux back, but something (the Force?) held Hux to him, kept him close while Kylo striped his belly and his robes. 

"Yes, Kylo,“ Hux panted, and Kylo almost screamed, the room rattling, before his muscles, his face, and the Force-hold he had on Hux relaxed. They breathed heavily for a moment, not looking at one another. They cleaned up as best they could in relative quiet, only pausing to trade long, considering looks. 

"Well,” Hux said, when he was as close to his usual prim appearance as he was likely to get. “I meant what I said, earlier." 

"So did I,” Kylo intoned darkly, grabbing for his mask. 

"Which part?“ Hux tried to sound casual, but neither of them thought the attempt was very successful. 

"All of it." 

Hux was quiet for a long moment. "Well,” he said again. “I suppose. We will be speaking again soon." 

"Yes,” Kylo answered. He hadn’t yet put on the mask. In a flurry of motion he grabbed Hux around the waist, cupped his jaw, kissed him hard. 

Hux, for his part, had no words.

**Author's Note:**

> they're gonna fuck in every room and on every surface, I tell you!


End file.
